The Power Stone-1
by Potter
Summary: Harry takes off to the air to find a Power Stone. He knocks out a mysterious wizard... Please R/R!


HARRY POTTER  
And The Invisibility Stone.  
  
Off To The Air!  
Chapter 1  
  
Life with the Dursleys after Harry left Hogwarts was just like before Harry came to Hogwarts. Vernon Dursley locked him in the cupboard under the stairs after he repaired it last summer. Harry hated him very much indeed. As he was a fully qualified wizard, he could turn them into beetles or pigs. However, it wasn't worth it. He could send them to Azekban as prisoners.  
That day was Harry's birthday, but the Dursleys simply put it aside. Harry was totally heated up. He kicked the cupboard door open and gave Petunia a big fright.  
"TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!"  
"WHAT?"  
"YES, OLD CRACKPOT. I AM GOING TO SETTLE MY OLD SCORES WITH YOU!"  
"YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT YOUR BIRTHDAY? ITS JUST RUBBISH! WE, THE DURSLEYS SHALL NEVER CELEBRATE YOUR BIRTHDAY!"  
But Harry was pumped up. He pulled out his wand and cried, "ALISVISA MONTER STATOO!"  
The whole house rocked violently as Harry ducked up to the stairs to his old bedroom. He found ten owls waiting for him. He sent them off after he untied the presents from each owl.   
Harry unwrapped the wrappers to find that Hermione sent him some candies from Hogsmeade, Ron sent him a wand and he found many other things that his friends sent him. But at this time, Fawkes arrived and dropped a parcel on the bed. Harry opened it. It was from Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I got wind that you did Dark Magic at the place of your residence. But I know that you were too angry. Anyway, open the parcel and you will find something useful.  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry opened the parcel, but he saw nothing. ABSOLUTELY nothing. Harry was astounded. Surely this wasn't Dumbledore's part of a joke?  
Harry then put his hand into the parcel and found something.   
"The Invisibility Book!"  
Just then, words flashed on it and it became visible.  
"Hogwarts' Record Of Famous Students," Harry read. He flipped open to the first page and found his father's record. He almost fell in astonishment.  
  
James Potter.  
Got a good reputation. Good Head boy. Good Prefect. Best student in Hogwarts ever since. Married Lily Evans after he left a few years later. Hated by the Dursleys. Very angry after he got killed by Voldemort.  
  
Harry found the same thing on the next page. He turned to the next page to find himself. He was astonished.  
  
Harry Potter.  
Good student. Displayed talent on Quidditch match. Takes off to avenge his father by killing Voldemort. Bore a grudge against the Dursleys. Destined to set out to find out about his father's secret: The Invisibility Stone.  
  
Harry gulped. He was destined to find the stone. Also, this young hero was determined to find it. Then, he packed up everything and rushed down the stairs. The Dursleys, however, refused to give in. Dudley then pulled him back. However, Harry was stubborn. In anger, he pulled out his wand and shouted, "MON AVILSA STATOO!" Something flew at the Dursleys and hit the ceiling. The house shook violently as rocks came sliding down. Meanwhile, young Harry had took off into the air in his car.  
  
Go West Young Harry.  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry then unfold a map that Dumbledore had given to him. It showed a map of wizard lands and he found a star on a spot. Just then, he went off south to the unknown star.  
Harry then saw a big star and a tower beneath him. He quickly landed, stepped out and walked to the tower. But then, a voice forced him to stop.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE, KID! IF YOU DARE TO DISOBEY ME, YOU MUST DIE!" Harry turned and saw a completely hooded man. However, he simply disobeyed, and walked towards the tower. The old git was angry, and Harry saw it. He simply pulled out his wand and cried, "STUT ALIVO DURSLEY!" The old git was blasted backwards. He was knocked out. Harry then tried the door. It wouldn't budge. Harry tried in all sorts of ways, but it was stubborn. In anger, Harry shouted, "SON SOLIVA COUNTER!"  
BOOM!  
The door was blasted into bits. Harry stepped in. It was a clock tower. He saw a chest.  
"The Invisibility Stone existed for millenniums, and-"  
"Hold on, who are you?"  
"I am Angerina Jackson. My mother thought that I am Ravenclaw's heir, and she was right."  
"All right. Can you tell me more about the Stone?"  
"The Invisibility Stone exsisted for millenniums. It is also known as the Power Stone, which gives power to whoever lays his hands on it. It is actually Grobic Gryffindor's treasure. Only his heir can lay hands on it. It has been passed down the family until it came to James Potter. However, James Potter was killed the next day he laid hands on it. His parents were old then. They died after they handed the Stone to him. That was when you were just one year old. Voldemort wanted to lay hands on it, so he sent Pettigrew to spy on them. Pettigrew sold your parents to him. Voldemort himself killed James. Lily Potter died to save you. Pettigrew and Voldemort then killed her. They vanished as the way they came. At this time, Sirius Black rushed to the scene to find that it was too late. Hagrid, who was sent by Dumbledore, arrived a few seconds later. Sirius then lent Hagrid his motorbike and he sent you to Dumbledore and McGonagall who were waiting at the Dursleys. They left you on the doorstep and left."  
"But why Dad still died though he got the Power Stone?"  
"James was miles behind Voldemort when he hadn't get it. He was just too far behind Voldemort even when he got it."  
"Why Dumbledore sent me to them?"  
"They are your only relatives. He had no choice. He could only wish you good luck with the Dursleys."  
"I am not going to let them torture me any longer. They hate us Potters. I am going to kill them together! I MEAN IT!"  
"Now, you can't-"  
But Harry had Disparate and in a second, he was up with the chest.  
"What-"  
Harry had opened the chest. He found a parchment.  
  
The Power Stone's position is unknown, though many tried to look for it. It is said to land on earth on a shooting star. Many had gone to look for it but never returned. It somehow got into Gryffindor's hands and it was passed down.  
  
Harry found a map and he opened it. It showed the other part of the wizard land. He then leapt down and Angerina caught up with him. Just then, her hood fell of and revealed an attractive face.  
"Well, why did you hood your face?"  
"Many Hogwarts seven-years are after me. So I hooded my face and hid in this tower."  
"You just left Hogwarts?"  
"Yes. I was in Ravenclaw. I fancy that Percy, but he never knew me."  
"Come on, what does those mean?" Harry said, pointing at the strange symbols.  
"Oh, the sword is Grobic Hollow, and those tower are Hogsweet Tower and Wheeler Tower. Wheeler is the taller one. Only it's lights can reach Shooting Star Island, which is the star in the open sea."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Don't miss the next part!  
  
  



End file.
